wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Morrowseer's Deathsong
By Kittyluvver A very sad poem, told from the point of view of Morrowseer as he dies in the volcanic eruption. His last thought is of Blister. . When the world was young, the moon was bright the sun and sands danced in endless harmony light and shadow were one and the same and the night was filled with song I close my eyes When I met you, the stars shone bright Golden sand and golden scales, eyes deep '' ''and bottomless as sea and night and the sky was filled with song You were my light We walked along the lonely shores Sticks and pale pebbles below the moon And morning dew and silver frost And my life was filled with song You were my hope You held the stars in your hands In your horns, the boughs of mighty trees Paler than the arctic snow Your beauty took my breath away You were my sun You held the glory of the night Gripped between your jeweled claws You filled my world with endless light Blooming between the twilit trees You were my love And on a night filled with brilliant stars You held my hand and whispered to me That through fire, storm, and thunder's call You'd wait for me, at the home we share Then autumn came, dew-drop leaves torn and spiraled away into the coming storm I saw the night inside your eyes And we both knew what we had to do And so I let you go And so you went and chased the night Sought the stars and the burning crown You lit the sky and sands aflame And you burned brighter than them all And so you let me go And so I went and chased the light Wove my lies and my secret sins For the truth is naught but the slowest poison Running betwixt my dying veins But then of course the winter came And the world unraveled in our claws Threads and words fly from my reach And I cannot make my mine again sorrow Where is the life we should have had? Underneath the beauty of the moon? The waves crash on our lonely shores But we don't return there anymore alone Where the song of the lovely night? Where is the song of the empty sky? I reach but you are far away '' ''And the world is quiet no more silence Are you dead? Do you live still? If you live, will you wait for me? Lonely shores beneath the palest moon Shadowed night with velvet touch Go home once more, to the home we share I am lost, but I will find you there Are you dead? Will you wait for me? Like you said you would so long ago? If I am lost and close my eyes Will you be there on the other side? Go home once more, to the home we share I am lost, but I will find you there Let the fires have me I don't care anymore I am coming, my love Are you there? You won't need '' ''to wait '' ''much '' ''longer Don't cry. You are beautiful No, I'm not afraid I'll be there soon. Will you wait for me? I'll wait for you Don't cry I love you '' '' I am '' burning'' Fire '' tearing'' skin '' flesh'' bone '' no more'' I am '' '' suffering pain '' agony'' close '' '' my eyes one '' '' last time don't cry I... '' think...'' '' of...'' ''' '''you and... '' I...'' '' smile'' I… '' love…'' '' you...'' '' ...'' I… '' love…'' '' you...'' '' ...'' I… '' love…'' '' …'' '' …'' '' …'' Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Content (Kittyluvver) Category:Genre (Poetry) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)